


The One Where a Wall is Totally an Innocent Bystander

by RurouniHime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: From Sex to Love, Kissing, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Hogwarts, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/pseuds/RurouniHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where a Wall is Totally an Innocent Bystander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [cinnatart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cinnatart).



> The third of thirteen ficlets I wrote for various people during a gift exchange this year. The goal was 500 words for everyone (and believe you me, that was HARD. I am Bad at writing Short Things). Everyone got a choice of my fandoms/pairings. Waaaaay too much smiling while writing this one, I tell ya.
> 
> This one is for the lovely and talented cinnatart. ^_^ Happy holidays, my dear!

The misuse of a cubicle wall is rarely reported, but it happens quite often, and the back wall of the third cubicle to the right on Sub-Level Five, East Wing, Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, has had about enough.

If only walls could _talk_. 

This cubicle’s wall has been pinned five times daily, jammed with prickly little spikes that hold up papers and charts and the odd fetish found in some backed up sewer somewhere. (The wall has no nervous system to speak of, but it’s the _principle_ of the thing, surely.) Its current owner is the sort of tireless doer that is outside the cubicle more often than he’s inside it, dashing away almost before the alarms have formally sounded and returning smelling of sour threads of magic that permeate every available surface, and that’s another thing: the cubicle’s wall smells sometimes.

The wall has been tapped, knocked upon, written on with quills and biros and even the leftovers of an old glue stick, and on one memorable occasion, punched so hard its owner’s knuckles started bleeding. That time, the wall wished it had a voice to soothe, or at least a hand that could pat that wayward dark hair and assure its owner that he’d figure it out, he wouldn’t lose his job.

(He didn’t lose his job. Of course, that meant the wall kept getting things stuck to it, so.) 

But this, this has to take the cake. Because the cubicle’s owner has just been shoved bodily into the wall, and really, that’s not necessary, not by another Auror and certainly not when everyone else has gone for the day and all the other cubicles are nice and quiet and there’s no one around to put a stop to this, should things get nasty.

“Potter, you— mm— bloody pillock, don’t _ever_ —”

“What did you want me to do? I c… ah, couldn’t just—”

“Yes, you damn well could! You don’t have to save the fucking world all the time, just, here, what are these, buttons or grommets? For Salazar’s sake—”

“Hang on, Malfoy, this is my good jacket, don’t— Oh, bloody hell, thanks a lo— _ah_.”

“Fix it later, just, just come here, I need to… Yes, alright, that’ll… That’ll work.”

“God, Draco, what… what brought this… mm, on?”

“…What, I can fuck you but I can’t kiss you? You know what, Potter, you really are a piece of work. Forget it, just— just forget this, forget all of it.”

“ _Stop_. Malfoy. Stop. It’s fine. It’s, I just. Thought we had rules.”

“Well. We did.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“But… we’re adaptable.”

“Yes, I think so. New situations.”

“Right. Should probably reevaluate.”

“My thoughts exactly, Harry, now what say we just…” 

“…Draco. That one was almost swee—”

“Shh. Harry. Just this once, be quiet.”

“Sure. For now.”

If walls could sigh. 

(Of course, at this point it’s a toss up whether that sigh would be exasperated or a little bit adoring.)

~fin~


End file.
